


Couch confessions

by Knight0fFl0wers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight0fFl0wers/pseuds/Knight0fFl0wers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super fluffy scene between Steve and Buck.</p><p>This whole scene kept going through my head as I was trying to go to sleep so I just had to write it out before I went insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch confessions

Bucky and Steve are enjoying a rare quiet night in cuddling on the couch in the living room of their floor in the Avengers tower. Tangled is playing on the TV in front of them but it is mostly background for the two men as they are just enjoying being in each other's presence. Steve is lying across Buck’s lap vaguely looking at the screen but mostly stealing sneaky glances up at his boyfriend and just putting to memory every tiny detail of the face of the man he loves. 

Ever since the Helicarrier incident, and all the problems with the government were sorted, Bucky had been living with the Avengers. He’d been steadily becoming more like his old self. However, it had still taken ages for Buck to develop any level of comfort with the physical side of his relationship with Steve. 

Thinking about Buck’s intimacy aversion is a constant worry to Steve. It makes him despondent knowing that he is the only one Bucky lets into his personal space for any long period of time. On the other hand he’s secretly thrilled that Natasha is nowhere close to this level of trust with Buck. Steve has to consciously remind himself not to get jealous of Natasha - even though he suspects she purposefully flirts with Bucky just to rile him up.

Hearing Bucky laugh at something on screen brings Steve out of his doleful thoughts and his resolve cracks. He sits up slightly and catches Bucky’s lips with his. Bucky reacts immediately by jumping over the back of the couch and pushing Steve onto the floor. Buck backs up to the wall taking slow steady breaths as he watches Steve groan.

“Sorry, Stevie” Bucky apologizes as he moves slowly to help Steve up, “it was just a bit of a surprise is all.” The two men sat back on the couch again with Steve leaning on Bucky with his head resting on Buck’s shoulder.

“Don't worry about it Buck,” Steve smiled and placed a light kiss on Buck’s neck, “I just had the impulse. Probably should have given you some warning.” They had only shared their first kiss a week ago thought Steve so he berated himself for making Bucky uncomfortable.

“No. I should worry Steve,” Bucky argued with a slight edge to his voice, “it's not fair to you that we have to go so slowly with everything. I'm going to try harder in future. I'm sorry I'm so broken Steve.” Steve could feel Bucky tense and curl in on himself at those words.

“Buck,” Steve said soothingly whilst turning to face Bucky, “none of this is your fault. If you're not ready for any particular physical part of this” said Steve gesturing between them, “then I will never push you. We will go at your pace. It’s me who should be trying harder.” finished Steve trying to pull Bucky in for a cuddle.

“But that's not fair Steve!” Bucky interjected, pulling away from Steve “You're ready for more so I need to try harder.”

Steve looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw the determination behind his words and it made his heart break. “No Buck.” Steve paused and held Bucky’s gaze. “Do you know what's not fair? You being here with me - right now.”

“Don't start this again Steve, you're just trying to make me feel better.” Bucky grumbled.

“No Buck, listen. Yes I'm trying to make you feel better, but it's true. Every day I wake up with you next to me feels like a dream. Most days I have to convince myself that this isn't some hallucination. Sometimes I think that I must be dying out on the snow in Austria somewhere during the war and all of this is just in my head.”

With a deep breath and eyes glazed over, Steve continued, “When you fell off the train my whole world just stopped. You were gone. I had nothing left. If I had been capable of thinking I would have jumped right after you. I know I’ve told you recently but you seem to need reminding about how much you mean to me.” Buck just rolled his eyes but continued listening, “Eye rolling is rude Buck. If you were ticklish I’d make you pay for that.”

Bucky responded by sticking out his tongue making Steve smile as he spoke, “Anyway Buck, a few years before we moved in together I had realised that I was in love with you and that I had been in love with you probably my whole life. I had been trying to think of a way to tell you for years but I just never worked up the courage. I hadn’t thought that you could possibly feel the same way.”

“Come on Stevie - it’s not your fault”, said Bucky softly, “I felt exactly the same but didn’t say anything either. We lived in a different time”

“Yeah I get it Buck, but that didn’t stop the way I felt back then. I had just watched you die and I knew you died having never heard me say ‘I love you’.” Said Steve pausing, his voice barely a whisper, “After that I was in a pretty dark place. With Schmidt and hydra gone, I honestly didn't have anything left - I crashed the plane hoping to die Buck; hoping to see you again.” 

Steve hugged Bucky and just enjoyed the feeling boyfriend’s warmth. Steve let out a choked laugh, “And that’s the unfair part Buck. It worked. You’re here. I have been given this impossible shot at a new life with you. Here we are, two super-soldiers in the wrong place in time. But we’re together and hopefully we have our very long lives ahead of us Buck. So I don’t need to rush into anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole scene was probably on my mind that night because a friend of mine saw that I have Cap's shield as my phone's wallpaper and she said "Are you still into Captain America?". I turned to her, raised an eyebrow and unbuttoned my shirt to show her my custom Captain America t-shirt that has "STUCKY" printed across bottom left. And I was just like "No shit..."


End file.
